100 Tage
by Chen06
Summary: Usagi muß 100 Tage für Mamoru arbeiten um ihre Schulden zu bezahlen. was wird geschehen?
1. Chapter 1

„Es tut mir leid, Usagi, aber ich weiß nicht mehr genau was ich für dich empfinde," sagte Sojiro ruhig.

Der Satz hallte im Kopf des Mädchens fort, die es erarbeitend kam zu einer persönlichen Dekodierung: tut mir leid, Usagi, aber ich liebe dich nicht mehr, es war schön mit dir zusammen zu sein.

Der Zorn stieg jede Sekunde höher, ihre Hand drückte stark den Eisbecher mit dem geschmolzenen Eis, und war versucht es ihm auf den Kopf zu werfen. Usagi atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und hätte es fast geschafft, wenn den Junge nicht wieder zu sprechen angefangen hätte, sagend einen klassischen Satz.

„Wir könnten uns eine Pause nehmen und inzwischen andere Leute treffen."

„Verdammter! Wie erlaubst du dich mich zu verlassen. Gerade heute!" schrie Usagi Sojiro an, der schüchtern fragte.

„Warum? Was ist heute für ein Tag? Und dann ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich dich verlassen will oder einfach…"

Usagi stand aufm nahm ihre Jacke und ging zur Tür des Lokals, nicht hörend was der Junge ihr sagte. Als sie aus dem Lokal rausging, beschleunigte das Mädchen den Schritt, um sobald wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen und den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, die sie abwischte um sehen zu können wo sie sich befand. Sie sah sich um und das einzige was sie verstand, was das sie sich in einer engen Straße befand. Sie verfluchte ihren Ex-Freund, weil sie sich verloren hatte und von der Wut angetrieben, trat eine Dose die auf dem Boden lag, die einem Autofahrer auf dem Kopf traf, der eine Lexus fuhr, der schleudernd gegen eine Mauer ging. Schockiert versuchte Usagi weg zu gehen, aber sie wurde vom Autofahrer angehalten.

„He, du! Mädchen. Bleib stehen."

Die unbewegliche und eiskalte Stimme, die jenen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, gab Usagi einen Sinn von Angst. Langsam drehte sie sich herum, um den Mann anzuschauen der zu ihr lief, während er sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut abwischte, das ihm von der Nase lief. Hoch, dünn, schwarze Haare. Er sah gut aus, dachte Usagi.

„Weißt du, was das ist?" fragte der Mann und zog seine Sonnenbrille aus.

Fügen wir auch hinzu, daß er auch schöne hellblaue Augen hat, dachte das Mädchen während sie sich in ihren Tiefen verlor, und nichts davon hörte was der Mann ihr sagte.

„He? Bist du da?" fragte er sie und reichte eine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht um sie aufzuwecken.

„He? Ach ja. Was gibt es?"

„Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob du weißt was dies ist," sagte er und zeigte ihr die anklagende Dose. Hast du sie geworfen? Denkst du es ist lustig?"

„Ja, ich habe sie getreten aber es war nicht mit Absicht. Hör mal, ich habe heute keine Lust zu streiten, also ärgere mich nicht."

„Wie wagst du es so mit mir zu sprechen, Knirps. Schau was du zu meinem armen Lexus gemacht hast. Was wirst du für das Auto machen?" schrie der Mann.

„Ich bin kein Knirps und ich kann erkennen das du gut gestellt bist, also wirst du kein Problem haben zu zahlen." Sagte Usagi wütend für wie dieser Kerl sie behandelte und änderte ihre Meinung über ihm.

„Oh, nein, nein. Du wirst mir den Schaden bezahlen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, ich verstehe. Wieviel kostet die Reparatur?"

„Es kostet um die 36000 Yen."

„Was?" fragte das Mädchen mit weiten Augen, ungläubig zu dem was sie eben gehört hatte.

„Komm, zahl." Sagte der Mann und wartete auf das Geld.

„Schau. Ein Polizist." Sagte Usagi und zeigte hinter den Schultern des Mannes, der aber nichts sah und als er sich wieder drehte, sah er daß das Mädchen verschwunden war.

„Verdammt! Sie hat mich betrogen." Fluchte er.

Sobald Usagi zuhause ankam, entschied sie ein langes Bad zu nehmen um den Streß jenes schrecklichen Tages auszuschalten. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie in ihr Zimmer um ihr langes goldenes Haar zu trocknen, als plötzlich das Handy klingelte. Überzeugt daß es Minako war, antwortete sie ohne zu sehen wer es in Wirklichkeit war.

„Hallo?"

"Hallo, wie geht's?" fragte eine männliche Stimme die das Mädchen überraschte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Usagi neugierig.

„Ich bin der Typ, den du vor wenigen Stunden mit der Dose geschlagen hast. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Wie kommst du an meine Nummer?" fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

„Ich habe hier in meinen Händen, dein Schulausweis den du verloren hast, als du weggelaufen bist."

„Ach, wirklich? Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Könntest du sie mir zurückgeben?" fragte Usagi freundlich.

„Ja sicher und inzwischen sprechen wir über die Kosten des Autos."

„Was?"

„Aber ja, jene 36000 Yen die du mir schuldest. Also, wann kommst du um sie mir zu bringen?" fragte der Mann süß, aber für alle Antwort, das Mädchen schlug das Telefon nieder.

„Zum Teufel. Dieser Knirps warf mir das Telefon auf." Klagte der Mann.

„Mamoru, warum hast du über die Reparaturkosten gelogen?" fragte ein Junge, auf dem anderen Teil der Theke, damit beschäftigt die Gläser zu waschen.

„Lieber Motoki, ich will mich nur ein wenig amüsieren." Sagte Mamoru und schaute das lächelnde Gesicht von Usagi auf dem Photo an.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein anderer Schultag war vorbei. Usagi lief in die Flure der Schule, als sie von ihrer besten Freundin Minako eingeholt wurde, die sich endlich entschieden hatte, ihr zu fragen was los war.

„Usagi bist du da?"

„Eh.. ja, was ist?"

„Nun, du bist den ganzen Morgen so still gewesen. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Minako besorgt.

„Weißt du wieviel es kostet einen Lexus zu lackieren?" fragte Usagi hoffnungsvoll, in einen positiven Ausgang.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber das Auto ist sehr teuer, also nehme ich an auch die Reparaturen. Warum?"

Als Usagi das hörte entmutigte sie sich noch mehr. „Nein, nichts, es war nur eine Frage."

„Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, was gestern mit Sojiro geschehen ist," sagte Minako und näherte sich ihrer Freundin.

„Er hat mich verlassen."

„Was? Aber ihr wart so ein schönes Paar! Was ist passiert? Und auch noch in euren zwei Monaten Jahrestag," schrie Minako.

„Dieser Verfluchter… und er erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran, naiv fragte er mich was ein Tag es war."

„Schade. Komm nach einer Katze, macht man eine andere."

„Nach einem Papst macht man einen anderen… jedenfalls bin ich müde, ich will nichts mehr von Jungen wissen."

„Sag so etwas nicht, man weiß nie was geschehen kann. Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung."

„Nein im Gegenteil…"

Als die zwei Mädchen im Hof ankamen, wurden sie von ihrem Gespräch von den erregten Geschrei von einigen Mädchen unterbrochen. Neugierig gingen die zwei Mädchen nach den Hennen, da sahen sie in der Mitte einen Jungen. Usagi sah ihn und erkannte ihn sofort. Es war der Mann des Unfall.

„Hallo Odango," sagte er lächelnd und winkte ihr zu.

Die tausend Mädchen die dort umher waren, lösten sich ganz zum Laut seiner Stimme auf. Was für Idioten. Wie kann man von so einer Art Mann geblendet werden? Arme, sie kennen ihn nicht, dachte Usagi.

„Wie hast du mich genannt? Was willst du?"

„Ich will mit dir sprechen." Sagte der Mann, ergriff ihren Arm und schleppte sie weg, und überließ hinter ihnen eine Schar von neidischen Mädchen.

Der Junge brachte sie zu einem sehr teuren Restaurant und während er freundlich nach einem Tisch für zwei fragte, Usagi betrachtete den 

verführerischen Platz. Sobald sie sich hinsetzten, verlor Usagi keine Zeit ihn zu fragen was er von ihr wollte.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich will. Das Geld. Also, wann hast du vor mich zu bezahlen?"

„Ich hab keine solche Summe. Ich erhalte nicht viel von meinem Taschengeld."

„Ich ahnte es, deshalb bekam ich eine Idee."

„Welche?" fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

„Du wirst für 100 Tage meine Sklavin sein." Sagte der Junge ruhig.

„Was?" schrie Usagi.

„Aber ja. Du wirst alles machen was ich dir sage, ohne zu protestieren für die genaue Zeit um mich des Schadens zu entschädigen. Es scheint mir ganz normal zu sein."

„Normal? Es scheint mir nicht zu sein. Vergiß es. Wer weiß was ich tun muß. Vielleicht wirst du dann auch danach Sex wollen."

Der Mann schaute sie einen Augenblick an und dann, platzte er in einem starken Gelächter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist nicht mein Typ. Ich hab keine solchen Ideen. Für wen hälst du mich, ich gehe nicht mit Kindern."

„Was hast du gesagt? Du verdammter." Usagi wurde nochmals wütend.

„Auf jeden Fall hast du keine andere Wahl. Du kannst nicht zahlen und ich denke, auch nicht deine Eltern."

Usagi versteifte sich. Sie fragte sich, was ihre Eltern gesagt hätten falls sie vom Unfall erfahren würden. Sie machten ihr schon genug Vorwürfe, weil sie den Kopf immer zwischen den Wolken hatte.

„Ok, ich nehme es an." Sagte Usagi betrübt.

„Gut. Prächtige Wahl. Unterschreibe diese Urkunde, wo du unserer Vereinbarung billigst."

Usagi unterschrieb zögernd das Stück Papier, gerade als ein Kellner begann das Essen zu bringen.

„Perfekt. Von heute bis zum Ende der 100 Tage gehörst du mir und du mußt mich Herr Mamoru nennen. Verstanden, Odango? Ach, du kannst mir nicht sagen, wie ich dich nennen soll. Einverstanden?"

„Ja." Antwortete Usagi stinksauer.

„Geh jetzt. Ich muß essen." Sagte Mamoru und nahm die Gabel und das Messer.

„In Ordnung."

Das Mädchen war gerade dabei wegzugehen, als sie von Mamoru wieder gerufen wurde.

„Odango, hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

Usagi dachte einen Augenblick nach und dann verstehend was er meinte, lächelte sie und korrigierte den Satz: „in Ordnung, mein Herr Mamoru."

Du bist überhaupt nicht verführerisch, du bist ein Ungeheuer, dachte das Mädchen während sie das Restaurant verließ.


End file.
